DELINCUENCIA JUVENIL
by DanhyGleek
Summary: una nueva vision de la delincuencia juvenil el reformatorio ¿fabrica de delincuentes? ADVERTENCIA: Este relato es adapatacion de la novela MOTIN EN EL REFORMATORIO, tanto Kurt como Blaine son los protagonistas de esta historia, no es mia, ni ellos me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

DELINCUENCIA JUVENIL

INTRODUCCION

Kurt tiene 16 años, es un chico atractivo y un delincuente. Autentico producto de los barrios bajos de Ohio, el odio social es en Kurt una marca muy intensa y su unico objetivo es destruir todo lo que se oponga a que el recupere la libertad y se reencuentre con su novio, un adolescente newyorkino, tambien marginal y delictivo.

Todo empieza en un centro del tribunal tutelar de esta esperando el translado al reformatorio para juez ha ordenado su internamiento a "Dalton", una "academia"que es la antesala de la cárcel para muchachos.

Kurt tendra que enfrentare no solo con el sistema correcional y sus problemas, sino con un mundo violento, donde los chicos conviven en la promiscuidad mas sordida aprendiendo a sobrevivir sin desesperar o a someterse irremesiblemente.

escrita de forma directa y descarnada, este relato plantea una nueva vision de la dolescencia delictiva. La historia de Kurt no es solamente de un "chico dificil", sino una denuncia a los sistemas de rehabilitacion que emplea nuestra sociedad


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1:**

En un estado de Lima, el patio de la recepción en el Departamento Central para jóvenes delincuentes es tan diminuto que apenas da cabida a un coche. El Departamento está conformado por un conjunto de viejos edificios de estilo entre californiano y neoyorkino, desde hace medio siglo, pero que los insuficientes presupuestos oficiales no habían permitido restaurar. Sobre la puerta lateral, después de cruzar la verja de entrada, hay un letrero con las iniciales IDC (Ingresos, Detención y Control). En esta zona de retención hay tres cabinas, con la mitad superior cubierta de cristal irrompible, pues a los delincuentes no se les puede perder de vista.

En una de esas jaulas de cristal, había un chico, solo, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con la mirada fija en la vidriera. Permanecía inmóvil, aunque daba la impresión de que se disponía a reaccionar violentamente de un momento a otro. Únicamente salió de su actitud cuando llegó un funcionario y lo sacó de la pecera. Junto a la esquina lo aguardaba un coche celular con la puerta trasera abierta de par en par.

-Por aquí Kurt

-Adonde diablos me llevas?

El chico tomó asiento y colocó a su lado la funda de almohada que le servía para guardar sus pertenencias; entonces el policía conductor cerró la puerta por medio de un dispositivo automático. La puerta carecía de manija en el interior, y una cortina de sólido alambre separaba al chófer de la jaula ambulante.

Cinco minutos después ya estaban en la carretera. A su lado, los vehículos dejaban tras de sí un rastro rojo entre la bruma, uno detrás de otro, como fantasmas.

Aquél prometía ser el día mas sombrío en la vida de Kurt: la jueza del tribular tutelar, a petición de la policía, había ordenado su internamiento en "Dalton, Academia para muchachos", antesala de la cárcel de hombres. La persona que Bautizó el reformatorio desconocía totalmente el castellano o tenía un peculiar sentido del humor. Más tarde Kurt descubriría que la última posibilidad quedaba descartada: los adultos vinculados a las leyes, tribunales y educación no eran precisamente unos humoristas. Un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de los jóvenes delincuentes parecía sacarles de quicio. Reír era casi un delito.

Kurt sacó el medio cigarrillo que aquella misma mañana había cambiado por una de sus pertenencias que le había regalado su madre antes de morirse. Tras la foto de Blaine había conseguido ocultar la mitad de una cerilla, ya que los funcionarios encargados del registro corporal no habían sido muy rigurosos y se limitaron a hacer comentarios sobre su novio "neoyorkino"

Cuando el fornido conductor del coche celular percibió el olor a tabaco miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-Eh Kurt ! aquí no se fuma

Sin hacerle caso el chico se volvió de espaldas y contempló el paisaje a través de la puerta trasera. A la derecha de la Estación a varios kilómetros de distancia, se veía un racimo de casas apretujadas en la loma de Ohio, y también diseminadas como pequeñas figuras en un pastel. Ahora el barrio de Blaine parecía más pequeño e insignificante. Sin embargo cuando El vivía allí seguro con el morocho, lo que se le antojaba pequeño e insignificante era el mundo exterior. Mentalmente vio el juramento que había escrito sobre un muro del barrio: "Blaine + Kurt, para la eternidad".

La casa de Kurt se hallaba unas millas al norte de Ohio. Cuando iba a la escuela primaria le disgustaba la intrusión de negros y latinos, pero ahora, a sus dieciséis años, se daba cuenta de la ventaja que suponía tener un padre y hermano sin manía ni prejuicios en materia de vecindario. Así pudo conocer a fondo la gente de las minorías étnicas, el léxico pintoresco de los negros, la fatal serenidad de los neoyorkinos...Había crecido en medio de aquel revoltijo, y no concebía la vida en un palacete del valle donde sólo viera la monotonía de la tez blanca, la misma indumentaria; escuchar siempre la misma música y hablar el yanqui día tras día, año tras año.

La airada voz del conductor lo obligó a volverse y a interrumpir sus reflexiones

-Tendré que denunciarte por fumar aquí, y esto añadirá otra falta a tu expediente

Lo que faltaba: incumplimiento de las instrucciones. Dio otra chupada a la colilla y se acercó a la rejilla que lo separaba de la cabina del conductor

-Lo siento, pero esto que de que me lleven al reformatorio me hace polvo.

-si un funcionario severo te viera fumando en mi coche, seguro que...

-Ya he dicho que se acabó. Sorry

El chofer lo miró por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar si era sincero. Un par de ojos azules lo enfocaban, y un rostro de diva enmarcaba su sonrisa.

Te queda tabaco?-preguntó

-Ni pizca-Kurt pasó por la rejilla un trocito de papel de lija-Aquí está mi encendedor

-En "Dalton" te dejarán fumar si tienes permiso de los padres

Kurt no contestó. Media hora después, el coche celular dejaba la autopista y entraba en la carretera que bordeaba las altas montañas de Breadstix . Un letrero colocado al borde de la vía secundaria indicaba que el lago de Ohio se hallaba a unos tres kilómetros de distancia. En las lomas se destacaban unas cuantas casitas de estilo rural. Kurt miró el indicador de velocidad. Dos kilómetros mas adelante el conductor dio un viraje y se encontraron frente a un conjunto de edificios, con el indicador: "Dalton, Academia para muchachos".

Una vez en el recinto, el coche celular penetró por un angosto pasaje de servicio, ya que los nuevos "pensionistas" no entraban por la puerta principal. Allí las ventanas no tenían rejas y las puertas carecían de cerrojos. Todo estaba calculado para que los padres de los chicos pensaran que sus hijos estaban en un balneario y no en una cárcel para adolescentes.

Kurt se fijó inmediatamente en la valla de seis metros de altura que rodeaba el conjunto de edificios. Los dos últimos metros estaban forzados por una alambrada de púas en la parte interior. No era muy difícil encaramarse por la reja, pero cruzar esos últimos metros de alambre de púas requería pertrecharse de energía física, sólidos nervios y dos tenedores que podían ser sustraídos de la cocina. Kurt contaba con los requisitos para tan peligrosa fuga, solo le faltaban los tenedores , y se prometió por su amado Blaine que los conseguiría antes de veinticuatro horas.

El conductor del coche celular dio el parte a través de un intercomunicador:

-Soy el oficial Paul, en misión del traslado de Kurt Hummel desde el tribunal tutelar. Hora de salida: una y cuarto-Consultó su reloj-Hora de llegada: las dos.

Una voz de mujer contestó Cordialmente:

-Caluroso día he Paul?

-Cómo puedes saberlo, metida en ese palacio de aire acondicionado, Emma?

-Te veo sudar a mares-bromeó la voz

Un mecanismo invisible produjo un chasquido y la puerta metálica abrió de par en par. Mientras el coche celular avanzaba lentamente, Kurt localizó dos cámaras de televisión, una a cada lado de la calzada y dedujo que por aquella zona no podía fugarse. Cerrase la reja y Kurt quedó oficialmente convertido en un número del reformatorio de muchachos.

El conductor sacó del coche sus pesadas puertas y cogió dos carpetas de cartón que se hallaban en el asiento junto al volante. Éstas contenían documentos que habían acompañado a Kurt durante los últimos 3 años de su vida. Su historial clínico era breve y registraba exclusivamente enfermedades infantiles: alergias, oscilaciones de peso y otras condiciones físicas. La carpeta más voluminosa contenía informes detallados de detenciones, notas escolares, reuniones disciplinarias, petición de sanciones, investigaciones policiacas e informes siquiátricas. A Kurt le molestaba que hubieran acumulado toda aquella información. Decidió que algún día quemaría ese expediente.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta del coche celular, susurró en tono confidencial:

-Ya que te has portado bien, no diré nada que has fumado, y así no habrá sanción

Kurt se pegó al cuerpo del chófer hasta que lo vio ruborizarse y puso su mejor cara de diva

-Eres todo un macho-dijo

El hombre se apartó y el cargó sus cosas al hombro. Siguió al chofer en silencio. La puerta superior hacia la cual se dirigían era un solo bloque irrompible sobre la cual podía leerse: "Ingresos". A través del vidrio vio la imagen de una mujer blanca que tenía al alcance de la mano el impresionante dispositivo de control. La puerta hizo un zumbido al abrirse. Cuando hubieron cruzado el umbral, la mujer retiró su mano del botón automático.

-Hola Kurt!-Era la misma voz que escuchó en el intercomunicador de la entrada-Soy la señora Emma, tu asesor ha salido para llamar por teléfono, Kurt. Deja tus cosas aquí.

Mientras depositaba sus cosas en el mostrador vio que otro muchacho, aproximadamente de su misma edad, se levantaba de un sillón, era rubio, ojos grises y lucía una sonrisa precavida y triste

-Kurt Hummel, te presento a Chandler Kiehl-Los muchachos se saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza-Chandler es el ayudante del asesor en tu pabellón. Él te mostrará el recinto mientras llega el señor Shue. La señora Emma manipuló de nuevo el dispositivo y Chandler empujó la pesada puerta que daba al interior.

En aquel tipo de instituciones acostumbraban a domesticar a los internos más dóciles para que guiaran a los nuevos. Kurt tomó inmediatamente sus precauciones para evitar que lo confundieran con un inexperto

-Por tu aspecto diría que te falta poco para salir-dijo

Chandler estudió detenidamente al recién llegado y replicó:

-Salgo dentro de seis semanas.

-Cual es la condena más corta, que conoces?

-He visto a un tipo que sólo estuvo un año

-Un año ha sido el período más corto?

-El promedio son dos

-Has estado dos años aquí?

El muchacho asintió

-Y porqué te pescaron?-Preguntó Chandler

- Me hallaba demasiado cerca de un tipo que recibió un disparo.

-Vaya eso es grave

Kurt se limitó a subir los hombros, restándole importancia, sabía que después de varias horas, todo el reformatorio sabría de su existencia y lo tratarían en consecuencia.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba con su pandilla de los Warblers tratando de tener ideas para sacar a Kurt de ese maldito reformatorio. Habían pasado más de dos semanas, desde que ocurrió ese incidente en la fiesta, él sólo se acordaba que entre tanto barullo de la gente había querido solucionar el problema antes de….. y sonó un disparo que lo asustó , cuando se dio cuenta estaba uno de los muchachos tirado en el piso, en esas llegó la policía y sin mas ni más se llevaron a Kurt para que declarara.

-Blaine, hay unos amigos que hace poco salieron de la cárcel y necesitan trabajo-replicó Jeff

-Pues que esperas necesitamos sacar a Kurt lo más pronto posible

-Cuando hablas de lo más pronto posible, de cuánto tiempo te refieres exactamente?-replicó Nick

-menos de un mes-dijo tajante

-Tu fresco, que mis amigos te ayudarán con gusto, verás que Kurt estará contigo en menos de lo que canta un gallo-dijo Jeff

Blaine asintió dando las gracias

Entre tanto, Kurt seguía recorriendo con su guía todo el lugar, cuando se halló viendo muchachos que de vez en vez se pasaban cigarrillos, cada vez que uno de los asesores se descuidaba, otros se metían a los baños a no solo ir a mear. Estaba tan concentrado en su descubrimiento, cuando escuchó una voz arrogante a su espalda

-Hey estás espiando perra-Kurt se volteó lentamente cuando vio a un chico alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, que tenía su cuerpo ligeramente pegado al suyo reclamando respuesta

-No puedes cuidar tu lengua Sebastián-replicó Chandler

-Que? No es malo decirle perra a alguien, verdad perra-

Kurt sin decir nada, lentamente se volvió y caminó con seguridad hasta donde lo esperaba su asesor, al intento del rubio de insultarlo de nuevo, no lo aguantaría y le sacaría los ojos. Chandler vio esa resolución en sus ojos y dijo:

-Tu ve siguiendo, yo lo entretendré- Antes de que Kurt pudiera hablar, Chandler fue al encuentro de Sebastián

-Hey! Déjalo en paz

- Tu cállate, si no quie…..

-Tiene la protección de Emma-Logró articular al fin

Sebastián vio como Kurt, entraba a la oficina donde se encontraba su asesor y replicó

-Bueno al menos tendremos a alguien con un par de pelotas en este maldito campamento


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Kurt permanecía de pie junto a la mesa de revisión medica. Estaba totalmente desnudo pero nisikiera había intentado taparse sus partes nobles y ninguna parte de su cuerpo. El robusto enfermero metió entre los labios del chico un termómetro antes sacudido por él.

-Cicatrices?

El castaño denegó con la cabeza

-¿Tatuajes?-preguntó y examinando su expediente, el enfermero respondió su propia pregunta-Blaine...sigue siendo tu novio?

-Si-masculló Kurt

-Haz el favor de conservarlo por lo menos un tiempo. Noah Puckerman, un chico de tu pabellón lleva cuatro tatuajes en sus brazos, es un maldito tatuaje ambulante.

En un ángulo del escritorio metálico, Kurt leyó el nombre del enfermero: Sr Robert Pattinsson.

-Treinta y seis con seis-leyó en voz alta el enfermero-Estás más fuerte que un roble. Alguna dolencia?

-Nada que no pueda curar la calle...

El enfermero esbozó una sonrisa

-Bueno vístete y baja al vestíbulo, antes de salir debes mantener una charla con la jefe.

Llamó dos veces y una voz femenina, de leve acento PuertoRiqueño, respondió con brusquedad:

-¡Vamos, Kurt! ¡entra!.

En el interior de la oficina había un atractivo joven.

-Soy Will Shuester, tu asesor. Ella es la señorita Lopéz, la directora.

La mujer sentada, tras su escritorio, emitió un leve movimiento de cabeza, y siguió leyendo el expediente. Lo molestaba que una extraña hurgara en su vida pero era demasiado astuto para mostrar su rabia, así que se concentró en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Un gran escritorio de caoba ocupaba gran parte del espacio reducido Había muchos papeles amontonados en el interior de los estantes. Mientras iba leyendo, la directora arquaba sus cejas de preocupación. Era morocha, de ojos negros y cabello ondulado. Pese a estar sentada, Kurt dedujo que no era una tipa muy alta, y habría asegurado que el enfermero no bromeaba cuando le llamó la jefe.

-Por qué no te sientas Kurt?-Dijo el señor Shue con amabilidad-En cuánto acabe la señorita Lopéz hablaremos contigo

-Quieres un café?-Preguntó la señorita Lopéz. Antes de contestar ya estaba de pie ante una humeante cafetera instalada sobre una mesita. Sirvió 3 tazas y añadió crema y azúcar sin preguntar las preferencias de sus invitados. Cuando acabó de servir, volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio.

-El tribular tutelar de menores considera que tus desiciones no denotan madurez al...escucha: digo que el tribunal considera que estás mintiendo. Personalmente ignoro que diablos hacías. Cuando nos convenzas de que eres capaz de tomar desiciones más buenas que malas, será un placer ponerte de patitas en la calle.

-O sea, que no saldré sino dentro de un año...

-Veo que ya conoces el promedio.

-Lindsay Lohan no aguantaría tanto: se haría mayor.-Lopéz sonrió

-Haz tardado dieciséis años en llegar aquí, Kurt. Tómate el tiempo que quieras para salir.

El joven asesor interrumpió jovialmente, temiendo que la cosa se complicara

-Kurt, quiero que sepas que llevo muy poco tiempo aquí en "Dalton". Aprenderemos muchas cosas juntos, tú y yo.

La señorita López depositó su tasa de café sobre la mesa

-Tu asesor, no tiene tanta experiencia callejera como tú, Kurt, pero se trata de una persona adulta responsable. Tu expediente aunque sea poco preciso, revela una irresponsabilidad colosal.

Generalmente Kurt sabía encajar esos "rollos" en silencio, pero entonces sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

-Todavía no he conocido a nadie que no pueda mejorar

-Cierto. Para empezar ns interesaría que dejaras de mentir. Mentiste a la policía sobre los disparos, mentiste a tu abogado defensor y luego le mentiste al juez. Este es un buen momento para que empieces a decir la verdad.

Kurt la miró fijamente a los ojos, desafiante

-Yo no miento, Señorita

-Si sabes la verdad sobre los disparos y no colaboras eso es mentir

Kurt alzó la voz

-Había mucho ruido allí y me quedé para ver que ocurría, no le basta con eso?

-No mientras haya una chica en estado crítico

-Blaine y los Warblers pudieron haber manejado la situación

-Sé muy bien como manejan las situaciones esas pandillas de Neoyorkinos. Mi esposo fué uno de ellos

-Uno falso-dijo Kurt despectivamente

La señorita Lopéz iba a replicar esta provocación pero mejor se contuvo.

-Kurt, las cosas están así: La policía sospecha que tú sabes quién jaló el gatillo, y después de hablar contigo apostaría que sabes lo que pasó. Mientras no nos convenzas de que dices de la verdad, serás un chico de reformatorio. De este reformatorio

-Es una amenaza?

-Exacto-Lopéz sonrió-Kurt, maestros, asesores y policías han malgastado años de su vida preguntándote porque te metías en berenjenales, y tú lo que hacías era buscar nuevos problemas. Quiero que sepas que no te abandonaremos tá fácilmente, facturándote en la calle sin estar preparado para evitar nuevos líos en tu vida futura

El castaño casí sonrió

-Quiere decir que me hará un favor protegiéndome?

La señorita Lopéz asintió y bruscamente se levantó

-Ahora no lo crees, pero has tenido suerte de haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Le darás una oportunidad a "Dalton"?

Ni siquiera trató de engañarla

-No

-Veo que ya te acercas a nuestro primer objetivo: decir la verdad-Lopéz sonrió y con la cabeza hizo una indicación al señor Shue-Que Chandler lo lleve a ingresos, luego quiero hablar con usted, Will

-Si señora

El joven asesor abrió la puerta, pero antes de que Kurt cruzara el umbral, Lopéz habló de nuevo

-Otra cosa: Nuestro programa es muy bueno pero ni el mejor programa del mundo podrá ayudarte si no lo asumes: Quitate la idea de fugarte

Kurt se encogió de hombros y salió. Todo lo que le habían dicho ya lo había oido muchas veces. Todos decían que su programa era estupéndo, diferente...Conocía demasiados programas para saber que todos eran exactamente iguales. Cómo podía ser de otra forma si era obra de los mismos viejos imbéciles?

Cuándo llegaron al departamento de ingresos Chandler lo estaba esperándo sentado. De repente sintió que podía fallar. Si algo odiaba de su condición de detenido era tener que esperar. La primera razón que lo impulsaba a preparar su fuga era Blaine, pero comprendía que tán importante como su hombre era su aversión a la espera. Ya no podía esperar más.

Lopéz sacudía la ceniza de su cigarro en el cenicero cuando entró el señor Shue

-¿Señorita?-dijo él

_Porque estaba tan callado miéntras sermoneaba al nuevo chico

El señor Shue se ruborizó por un instante

-¿Cree realmente que es terapéutico utilizar ese lenguaje frente a un pupilo del tribunal tutelar?

-Qué opinión le merece Kurt?

-Parecía ser él quién nos inspeccionaba...

-Así es, y llegó a la conclusión de que yo soy una puertoriqueña mugrienta y usted un gabacho mojigato

-Cree realmente que participó en el tiroteo?

-O participó o sabe que ocurrió. Ha leído su expediente?. Existen sospechas de que en Mickenly instigó un motín racial.

-No existen pruebas...

-Con este chico nunca habrá pruebas Will

-Sospecho que va a decirme quién dirigirá las sesiones de asesoramiento

Lopéz se dispuso a reir -Exacto será él


End file.
